The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealable liquid-tight and pressure-tight, thin-walled containers for storing and dispensing substances, such as carbonated beverages. More particularly, the present invention relates to containers and methods for producing such containers which are commercially and economically formed from hydraulically settable binders, such as hydraulic cement and gypsum. The containers have a matrix formed from hydraulically settable binders having properties that have not previously been achieved through the use of such binders. Additives can be optionally utilized with the binders which also results in a matrix having unique properties. In particular, the matrix of the containers can act as a liquid-tight barrier and as a pressure-tight barrier. Additionally, the matrix can withstand a differential in pressure between the exterior and the interior up to about 10 megapascals.